Wrong Doings
by EyesDontTwinkle
Summary: Ally Dawson is about as goody two shoes as one can get. When she gets thrown in jail she makes friends but one person in particular catches her attention. The one and only Austin Moon, international pop star. Ally trys to become his friend but he won't let her in. Maybe all he needs is a little push.
1. The Way Things Are

Hi. My name is Ally Dawson. I live in a jail cell. I know what your thinking. The innocent Ally Dawson in jail but just to set the record straight I was set up and never hurt a soul. I was put in jail for killing someone but I didn't not that the court would believe me.

Unlike others here I'm a good person. I am friends with 3 people here. First off we have Trish. She was put in jail for drunk driving and crashing into another car by doing so almost killing 2 people. She is a Latino with olive skin and jet black hair in tight curls. She has dark eyes that make her look evil. Which in many ways she is. The best part about her though is her spunk.

My second friend here is Dez. I'm almost certain that kid is innocent. He was put in jail for harassing people but I doubt he could hurt a fly. He has red hair and his face is dotted with freckles. He has green eyes and is the craziest and weirdest person I know by far. He is the opposite of my friend Trish but you know what they say: Opposites attract.

The third person I would hardly consider a friend. He is more of a foe and his name is Austin Moon. I hate him for so many reasons that I don't even know where to begin. Ever since I came here he has been nothing but rude. I was determined to win him over but that is old news. The only reason I put him on the list is because his best friend is Dez. He is a stubborn brat who never gave me a chance. Oh well. Note the sarcasm. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair complete with drop dead hazel eyes. I'm not kidding. Its almost impossible to explain but I think I have perfected it. It starts out brown which slowly turns green as you get closer to the pupil and to top it off golden specks. See what I mean. He is extremely handsome , too bad he's a dick. I just listen to what my grandpa always told me. Don't let no cocksucker be getting to ya. Pardon the language.

And that's jail life for ya. I'm just going to warn you now. Jail life isnt all its cracked up to be. I had a nice life before I came here. Let me rephrase that I had a perfect life before I came here. I had everything a girl would need. Parents who loved her, an amazing boyfriend, and straight A's. What else could you possibly need?

Its too bad I took that life for granted because now I have close to nothing. I said close to.

What do you mean Dawson?

Just wait and see.

Really? Cliché much?

I was just trying to get the story going. Jeez

Sigh.


	2. The Cold Hard Days

**Hey Readers! This is my first fan fiction and I feel like most people do these before and after things so I'll give it a go. I know the first chapter wasn't much but it wasn't supposed to be. It was just a little intro for you. Enjoy this next chapter it is MUCH longer. Courtesy of Moi.**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Not. In all honesty I woke to the sound of a shrill whistle just like any other day...in jail. I sat up and leaned against the wall. I let my head fall and hit the hard stone. I took in a deep breath and got off of my "bed". Its more of a slab of stone stuck in the wall awkwardly. My cell wasn't much. It had my bed and my grimy toilet and well...me." Rise and shine!" A voice chirped. I turned my head and through the hole in my wall( which I put there ) I saw Trish. I gave her half hearted smile. She laughed at me." Cheer up sunshine." She told me and I rolled my eyes. Even in her hideous orange jump suit you could see her magnificent curves. I sighed and looked through my cell bars to the cell across from me.

There he was. Teen heart throb Austin Moon sitting in a jail cell. How he got there? You may ask, and to that I say getting drunk and beating some people up. Crazy what a little alcohol can do to your career. He looked me in the eye and grunted before looking away again. Typical.

I resisted the urge to flip him off and turned to Dez. He was in the cell next to Austin. He was talking to Trish but just with his crazy hand gestures I found myself smiling. People have told me that smiling makes your eyes twinkle. I highly doubt that. My eyes are a dark brown like the shell of a coconut and they don't twinkle.

You see you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Like how people say your beautiful. They are just being polite. Your probably just average like me but its good to keep that self esteem sky rocketing. I'm a very plain person. I have an average face. With average eyes. With an average body but people tend to call me slender like a twig which I find highly offensive. And average brown hair that has ombre tips and flows off my shoulders in waves. And as great as that sounds its still pretty average.

My life however is below average. Before I came to jail I would have probably told you otherwise but for the time being that's how things are. The time being? Oh you crack me up because you see life tends to get better and when I get put of jail my life is going to soar to average and that's enough for me.

-Time Skip-

Ahh lunch time. By far the absolute...worst part of my day. You may think I'm crazy but I'm not. You see I'm now not a free person to roam around my cell doing whatever I want. My hands are cuffed in front of me and I'm forced to sit right across from Austin. We just always happen to be across from each other. No pun intended.

The only reason I have survived lunch? Trish is diagonal from me and I have Dez right beside me and he never fails to amuse me. I looked down at my so called food. Its pretty much a pile of glop which makes me want to gag, but a girls gotta eat. I look up at Austin as I eat a spoonful." How's your lunch?" I ask him. He looks up at me then looks down at the food. I'm still waiting for a response when he lifts his head giving me a ' Are you serious?' look. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Maybe I have an itsy bitsy crush on him. No I don't! Curse me and my big mouth. I shook my head ridding myself of my horrid thoughts.

Austin Moon is the biggest jerk on this planet and you have a crush on him Ally? Hehe. What can I say? Are you seriously telling me he isn't drop dead gorgeous?

Pause.

Aha! Stupid inner me. I look up at Austin." You shouldn't mope around so much. Why don't you at least try to enjoy your time here?" I blurted out. Wow good job blabber mouth. Austin looks at me surprised." Try to enjoy my time here? In case you didn't know its jail and I lost my whole singing career because of it." He snapped. I really felt for him...not that I would admit it. I didn't talk to him the rest of lunch. I listened to Dez's ridiculous stories and shot glares at him whenever I could. Some people just won't change.

-Time Skip-

"Oh papa take me to the gardens!"

I thought bitterly as we headed outside. This is about the opposite. Its not a garden more of a hell hole. Excuse my language. It is an ugly dirty place where we come once a day and quote on quote' explore the nature '. Nature my ass. The place hardly had a patch of grass.I don't know how a garden came to mind when they made it. Or let it make itself.

I sat on a bench, cuffs still on my wrists making them sore. It would probably bruise. I was taken aback when Austin sat beside me." Will you help me plant a flower?" He asked bashfully cheeks tinged red.

I laughed at him." Sure." I said and stood up and walked over to some dirt. I could only imagine the guts it takes to ask a girl to help you plant a flower. Austin trailed behind me. We sat down not caring about our orange suits getting dirty.

He handed me the flower seeds." Dig a small hole." I instructed ripping open the bag. He made a hole that was way to small. I giggled at his hopeless work . I then stuck a finger in the hole and made it bigger. Oh you dirty mind! I handed him a seed and he put it in the hole.

I grinned." There you go." I said looking up at him. He was staring into my eyes and I looked back. OMG I'm melting right now! On the spot! Damn you Austin Moon and your wicked good looks.

I turned away blushing a rosy pink. We continued to plant flowers until it was dark. We all headed to our cells. Another day gone only a quadrillion more to go. I swear I'm going to die in this jail. The lights were being turned off and I crawled onto my stone slab and layed my head on the price of fluff." Ally." A voice called. I could recognize that voice anywhere." Yes Austin?" I said almost asleep by now. There was a long pause but before I fell asleep I swear I heard a thank you.

Oh Ally and her wild Imagination.

Hey! I'm not lying!

Sigh.

Oh would you quit it!

I always finish with a sigh.

Sigh.

Hey!

**How was it? Pretty good right! Thought so. Maybe Austin isn't all that bad. Stay tuned for another episode of: Wrong Doings! Open at your local theaters.**


	3. Sing Under the Sunshine

**Hola Mi Amigo! Jk I don't really know Spanish.. Anywho! Here's the next chapter! But before that...**

**Claimer: Of being awesome and the coolest person EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs featured in this broadcast.**

**From viewers like you!**

**Thank you. :)**

I opened my eyes to a shining light. OMG I'm going to heaven! Yipee! It temporarily blinded me and I blinked away the blurriness. False alarm! Just a stupid sunny day floating in through my window.

Window is a strong word... More of a peice of glass which is covered in steel bars. Which in technical terms is still considered a window. But it depends on how you see it.

Sunny days are bad news on my part. Usually something horrific happens. Like the day I was sent to this shit. Language! Really inner me? Since when is shit a bad word? Is that even a question. In case you aren't blind there's a QUESTION mark. Sigh.

Me and my inner soul tend to argue a lot but I like to blame inner me for everything. And I mean literally everything...

-Flashback-

_Are you kidding me! There's no Mac and cheese! I always look forward to Mac and cheese Monday and its all your fault! How's it my fault? Oh you know its your fault don't even try to deny it!_

_Sigh._

_I'm going to kill you inner me! Always pulling this shit on me! Especially like on Christmas! Oh not that again!_

_-Flashback within Flashback_

_OMG I wonder what I got! I ripped apart the wrapping paper and opened up the box. And guess what was inside! A barbie doll house! What the hell! I have been asking for a MLP or My Little Pony, toys FOREVER! And they get me Barbie! I hate that bitch! And its all your fault!_

_My fault again! Are you kidding me._

_Nope. You see your just not a good person._

_I'm you! _

Sigh.

- End of Flashback-

Am I a little ridiculous?...

Probably. But I think it deserves it. I like to refer to inner me as it. Does it even have a gender?

I'm just a voice inside of you!

Right...

Meanwhile in the real world.

"Allyyyy!" Dez called from his cell. I snapped my head up and gave him a small wave. Which consisted of moving my thin fingers.

Dez smiled probably from finally getting my attention." Tell Trish I am faster than a cheetah." He whined.

I couldn't help but laugh." Dez I'm not about to get in the middle of that." Dez huffed but resumed his argue with a frustrated Trish." Dez get your mind back in reality. Cheetahs are the fastest mammals!" Trish practically spat at him.

"Nuh uh!" He began like a two year old." Yah uh."

By then I was tuning them out. I heard a low humming noise and I turned to Austin. He was humming an interesting tune. I smiled and sat down. Did I mention I used to write songs? Well I did and I'm a lyric master.

I thought for a second then began to sing." I'm booking myself a one way flight, I gotta see the color in your eyes." I began to sing my volume slowly increasing. Austin looked up at me surprised but kept humming and whipped out his air guitar.

"Tell myself its gonna be alright without you baby its a waste of time." I sang wholeheartedly.

I stopped singing and decided to let Austin think of some lyrics as I tapped my foot to the beat. I waited and finally he began to sing, and I remembered exactly how I fell for him the first time.

"Yeah our first date girl the seasons changed, it got washed away in the summer rain. Can't undo a fall like this cuz love don't know what distance is." He sang like a freaking GOD. I'm not even kidding.

I cleared my throat and began the chorus." Because I don't want good and I don't want good enough! I can't sleep, breathe without your love." I sang surprised when Austin butted in." Front porch and one more kiss! It doesn't make sense to anybody else."

I stared deep into his hazel eyes. OMG! I'm getting freaking lost in his eyes! Help!

The song Ally!

Oh right. Stupid inner me always butting in.

Sigh.

"Who cares if you're all I think about, I searched the world and I know now it ain't real if you ain't lost your mind." I sang melodically.

And together we finished the chorus." I don't want easy, I want crazy. If your with me baby let's be crazy!"

I took a breath and thought about the way our voices sounded together. It was so perfect. I snuck a glance at Austin who was speechless. Slowly I started to hear claps . I looked around at my jail mates. They all seemed to enjoy are singing. Maybe we were just meant to be.

Really Ally? Get your head out of clouds.

Seriously? Way to ruin the moment Bob.

Bob?

Yah I thought it suited you.

Sigh.

"Ally?" A voice called sweeping me back to reality.

"Your really good at writing lyrics." He started." And your really good at writing melodies." I finished. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We turned to the sound of ...screaming? Trish was yelling encouraging words while Dez was doing a strange happy dance thingy.

I laughed at them and turned to Austin who was laughing as well.

I'm falling for Austin Moon! And I'm in deep!

Really!? Are you crazy?

Yup

Sigh.

One more time and Im going to punch you Bob.

Hit me with your best shot.

You are this close!

How close?

This close!

How close?

Smack. Owwww!

Sigh.

OMG! You just gave me a brilliant idea!

Oh no! What is it?

So impatient!

Seriously?

Fine. I have a plan.

Oh God.

**Woohoo! Third chapter DONE! Btw the song in here is: I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes! If you haven't heard it then. YOU BETTER LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW! No pressure xD. So what is Ally's plan? You see I would tell you but it would ruin the story so... Nuph said. Peace out Jumbo Shrimp Lovers!**


	4. A Crazy, Stupid Plan

**Hai potato heads! It took me longer than usual to update I know but its just family stuff that I won't bother you with. I was going to do a one-shot but remembered that I couldn't let yo guys down! I haven't gotten as much luv as I hoped but I'm not giving up on this story. This chapter is bout things getting cray cray. Joy it peeps!xD**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I groaned and flipped over. I heard a chuckle from the cell across from me." Shut up Moon." I snapped at him but he wouldn't shut his mouth and continued laughing.

Deserved.

Seriously? Your supposed to be on my side. Stupid inner self be stabbing my back.

Hah. Your the one who forgives the douche.

I'm sorry I give people second chances and am a good person!

Its like you dont remember all the times he was a terrible person to you.

_Flashback xD_

_I looked at the piece of paper in my hands." They want us to write down are feelings." I said incredulously. Moon laughed ad I looked up sending him a glare." I'm sorry llama brains can't think of any ideas." He mocked. I growled." I can think of more ideas than you. Moon head." I muttered the last part under my breath._

_"Game on." He told me and began to scribble things down. Surprised I looked down at my paper. In all honesty I had nothing. Moon held up his paper in victory." I win." He informed me._

_I rolled my eyes." I let you win Moon."_

_"Sure you did." He said patting my hand._

_I pulled my hand away quickly a tingling sensation still lingering on the spot where he touched me._

_Interruption of Flashback_

Wait you had hots for him this whole time?!

Pshh No.

Wow no wonder you forgave him. He's your soulmate.

I will end your life.

I'm not living...

Arggh.

I sat up and rubbed my aching head. I wasn't in the mood for Moons annoyance right now. I could still hear him laughing away." Haha very funny." I said sarcastically and looked through the hole in my cell. Trish was asleep and snoring loudly. I snorted and saw Dez watching her with a cocked head.

I think Dez likes Trish.

Wow. And I knew you were dumb but this is on a whole new level.

That was cold. And this time your wrong.

I'm never wrong.

Here we go again

_Flashback. Again._

_I looked out the window. It was partly cloudy and I decided to not take my umbrella._

_Its gonna rain._

_Oh ya? How do you know? Your a voice._

_You'll see_

_I blew off his warning and started to walk to school. I felt a raindrop hit my nose. Then another hit my hand._

_Told ya!_

_Damn you._

_I raced to school and by the time I got there I was soaking wet and shivering._

_End of Flas-_

Thats was one time.

Do you need more examples of times I was right?

I'm just saying that doesnt prove anything.

Sigh.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Moon." Hello? Earth to Ally?" He said in a robot voice. I bit my lip to keep from giggling.

Allys in love! Allys in love!

Shut up.

I sighed and then thought for a second." Do you think we could escape this place?" I asked Moon who's eye widened." Are you crazy?" He asked bewildered. I shook my head.

Woah there.

What?

I knew you woke up on the wrong side of the bed but I didn't know you lost your mind.

..

I looked up at Austin and raked a hand through my bed bead." I'm not crazy. Its a valid question." I huffed.

Moon laughed and I frowned." I even have a plan!" I told him and he stopped laughing abruptly and turned to me speechless. I smirked.

Why haven't I heard of this plan?

I don't tell you everything!

I'm in your head! I already know everything. And there's no plan.

Okay fine you got me. But who says I cant make one up?

Oh lord.

"Well. One of us could steal the keys the others make a escape at night..." I said trailing off.

Moon raised a brow." We are all being released in a couple of weeks. And if we escape, we will be in here for good if they find us."

I sighed." So your not in?"

He shook his head. I turned to Dez who was listening in on the conversation. He also shook his head. I groaned in frustration.

I turned to see Trish awake and eyeing me warily." Girl. Are you on drugs?" She asked.

My eyes widened." Of course not!" I cried. Nobody would believe me.

I believe you!

Awwwww! Really? I knew all along you were goo-

Not!

Sigh.

Make up your own things Miss Uncreative. Sigh. Is my thing!

Sighing is a thing all humans do, how's it your thing?

It just is.

-Time Skip-

It was creativity time again and I was staring at the blank piece of paper feeling betrayed so I wrote it down. I heard a sigh from behind me and I turned.

Moon just stole my thing.

Shut it.

I looked at Austin." We didn't betray you." He told me.

I could tell he was being honest.

"I know. I don't know whats gotten into me today." I said.

He laughed." Mood swings? Typical in a girl."

I rolled my eyes and began to jot down a song that came to mind.

"Hey Austin!" I called and he walked over and sat beside me." This song is really good!" He commented.

I smiled as we began to sing the chorus in unison.

"Oh don't you dare look back just keep your eyes on me. I said your holding back, you said shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny. I said oooooh. Shut up and dance with me."

Austin gave me a short but sweet hug and calm electricity trickled through my veins.

"What are you going to pick as the title?" He asked.

I tapped the end of the pencil on my chin." Shut up and Dance." I finally picked.

"Perfect." He breathed and we looked at each other deeply.

Are you going to kiss him?

Way to ruin the moment.

I snapped out of it and blushed a soft pink.

-Time Skip-

I was laying on my bed unable to sleep.

Because you are thinking about Austin.

Am not!

"Hey Ally?" Austin said.

I smiled." Yes Austin?" I asked.

"What do you think we have missed since we have been here, locked in jail cells?" He prodded.

I thought for a second." I don't know Austin, but I'm sure everything will be just fine when we get out."

There was a long silence before Austin spoke again." Thank you." He murmured groggily.

I internally giggled.

Ahem.

What do you want?

For you to go to sleep.

What's it to you?

I haven't done my end of the day. Sigh.

Well there you go.

Face palm.

What?!

It has to be the last thing said, so it would be better if you are asleep.

Wow. Okay I get it.

Your easily offended.

I thought we were friends. Internally cries.

Sigh.

**Did you like it? Lemme rephrase that. Did you love it?** **Yes you . Well anyway. I can't believe I updated so late. Super sorry kiddos! Hope you guys like this chapter. The song in here is Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon. Unfortunately I don't own it. Wish I did! Luv Walk the Moon! Especially this song. Listen to it. No really. LISTEN TO IT. Haha. XD. Luv ma fans! Btw the latest review seriously pushed me to don't his chapter. Kuddos to AustinAndAllyForeverX. Thanks so much! Hakuna Matata!**


	5. Ending Too Soon

Hay!** I'm a horse... Back to the point. I am going to be writing more often now. Yay! I know I stopped for a week and that was inexcusable. But now not to worry I have my regular routine back. AustinAndAllyForeverX, I FREAKIN LOVE U. In the non creepy stalker way. Your so inspiring, so yet again you are the reason I'm writing this chapter. Neigh!**

When your in a cell for so long you never think that your days there will end.

Yes you do.

Not now inner me!

Sigh.

Back to the important point I was making. It would be heart crushing to ever leave this place an-

Would you cut the crap!

Would you leave me be? I'm in a mourning stage.

For prison? Have you lost your already puny mind?

Cue eye roll

Your crazy

This place has been my life for so long! I can't just throw it all away like it didn't happen.

Yes you can.

So insensitive.

It was only a year!

Yes your right and what a good year it has been.

You still have another week.

Oh! But it wont be the same

Am I in a soap opera?

I glanced around my cell sadly. I'm going to miss my grimy toilet. I'm going to miss my stone bed. I looked up and saw Austin staring at me confused." What's wrong?" He asked me.

That's what I was wondering.

Do you have no feelings?

Nope.

I smiled sadly." I'm going to miss this place so much." I practically wailed, tears coming to my eyes.

Austins mouth popped open and he stared at me like I was a mad women.

I think you mean mad man.

Do I look like a man to you?

Do you really want me to answer that?

I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks and I wiped them away hastily. Trish looked up at me surprise etched on her sharp features." Your crying over this place?" She asked me. I nodded slightly.

"Wwwhhyy?" I heard a cry from another cell. I turned my head and saw Dez crying two.

"Dez gets me." I sniffled. I heard Trish laugh and I sent a glare her way." Your comparing yourself to a baphoon." She said bitterly.

Maybe the love is one sided...

I hear ya.

How could you not?

I don't know..

I will silence you for good you ignorant voice.

Yah, okay.

"It'll be okay Ally." Austin said trying hard to reassure me. I just nodded numbly.

Your pathetic.

Your a fuck up

I'm pretty much the smart side of your brain

That's retarded

Isn't it?

Yes. Yes it is.

Sigh.

Why do you even have a signature sigh?

Cause its epic.

Sigh.

That's cold.

Yup I know it is.

"My pet lizard died!" Dez cried between sobs that were decreasing by the minute.

I paused." So your not crying about leaving prison?" I asked him angrily.

Dez looked up at me and chuckled. I growled at him and he immediately shut his mouth.

Are you a dog?

No!

But you just growled. That makes you a dog.

And that makes you a voice in a dogs head.

Wait I'm not done. And your a female...

So?

Your a female dog which is equivalent to a b-

Oh don't you dare say it!

A bitch.

I'm going to kill you.

Good luck with that.

"Ally I can't believe your going to miss prison." Austin said searching my eyes for conformation.

"Well I will!" I said blowing out an angry breath that blew a strand of hair off my face.

"Is it because your scared?" He asks sympathetically.

"No." I answered quietly but it didn't sound very convincing.

Your scared?!

No!

Omg you big baby! Do you need your bottle?

Oh shut up.

Austin didn't push it any further for which I was thankful. I felt a song come to me.

It just came to you?

Yes.

Wow I guess everyone should be rich an famous.

Its a good song two.

Mhm.

I'm determined to change your mind.

Oh ya! Bring it.

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home. Let the rains wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits and they have forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home . Tell the world that I'm coming home." I sang melodically to all of my cell mates.

I heard a few claps and Austin looked stunned. I blushed a watermelon pink and sat on my bed.

Yum watermelon.

I know what you mean I haven't had a good meal in a year.

I have never had a meal.

Awww. Poor inner person. I feel for you bud.

And as she spoke those words a new friendship blossomed in the spring air.

Hah. Hate to break it to you but its not spring.

Oh really?

Yah really. Its the fall...

Hahaha...ha

In what way is this a friendship to you?

I'm highly offended.

You would be

What's that supposed to mean?!

Nothing.

Sigh.

That's not even sigh worthy

Than what is sigh worthy? Smart ass.

Ummm...I don't know.?

Sigh.

"That was so cute!" Trish squealed and jumped up and down a little. I raised a brow but didn't question her logic.

"It touched my heart." Dez said dramatically his eyes glazed with tears.

"Your truly amazing Ally." Austin told me and I flushed an even darker shade of red.

Austin and Ally sitting in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

OMG! Stop!

First comes love then comes marriage

I revoke my friendship to you! Traitor

Then comes the baby in a baby carriage.

Dies of embarrassment.

-Time Skip-

I walked into my cell glumly and sat on my bed as the lights were shut off. I layed down and waited for me and Austin's usual night talk.

Night talk?

Yah its something we do.

This is officially sad Dawson.

I'm going to be honest. I don't like you.

That's okay I'll win you over eventually.

Doubt it.

I sighed and flipped over on my hard bed not finding a comfortable position.

Stop stealing my stuff!

What?

Only I sigh!

How many times do you need an explanation about this?

I'll answer your question with a question...How the hell am I supposed to know?!

...

"Ally I think you should be happy we are leaving prison. You can finally be free to be whoever you want to be!" Austin said and I found comfort in his words.

"I know. Maybe we could make music together." I suggested subtly and held my breath waiting for him to answer.

"Maybe." He said simply.

A small smile seeped onto my lips." Goodnight Moon." I said closing my eyes.

"Night." He said and then there was silence.

Hate to ruin your perfect night but I'm bored.

Go to sleep.

I can't!

If you let me sleep you sleep two right?

Yah but I don't want to.

Just...SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Sigh.

**Done! Fifth chapter already! I'm so happy! Celebration time! Let's PARTTTYYY! Get up and shake your butt. Lol. Anyway just to answer AustinAndAllyForeverX's question right now Austin and Ally are friend zoned but soon you will see that he likes her two!** **I love the inner self thing. Its so awesome right? Peace out ma friends.**

**Oh and I don't own the song I'm Coming Home by Skylar Grey!**


	6. Glory Days

Two** Weeks Later**

"Yipppeeee!" I called down the narrow hallways of the jail as I did a cartwheel. My eyes shined brightly andi turned to face my friends. I hadn't been this happy since before I came to jail and my friends were all giving me weird looks." Two more days!" I practically shrieked shaking Trish's shoulders.

I grinned widely at them all and I saw smiles erupt on to their faces as well. The best part was we all got out on the same day and we also got in on the same day.

_Flash to the Past_

_Two guards pushed me down the corridor and threw me into a jail cell. I fell to the stone hard floor with a thud. I shivered and hugged myself tightly. I watched as the guards locked my cell door and I was confined in the small room._

_I looked through the bars and saw a blond mop of hair. It looked oddly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Finally the guy lifted his head and I was surprised that it was Austin Moon. He was famous and also partly my role model._

_"Hello." I said in a small voice. Austin looked up at me with no emotion in his hazel eyes. They were almost cold. I shuddered and turned away to see a quirky red head. He was talking to a crazy Latino who had vicious black curls. I waved at them. The red head immediately smiled and waved back." Hey I'm Dez!" He told me joyfully. Odd. _

_The Latino eyed me for a minute but then a satisfied grin appeared on her face." Trish." She said. I nodded at them." I'm Ally." I said quietly." Umm why won't Blondie talk to me?" Trish started to laugh and so did Dez. I frowned but finally there laughing died down and Trish answered my question." He isn't very friendly. I already tried to introduce myself. Maybe he will grow on us though." A small smile crept onto my face._

_I'm in jail and I just made friends_

_End of Flashback_

I did a flip and hopped into my jail cell. Austin laughed and sat down in his jail cell two along with Dez and Trish." Aren't you guys so happy?" I breathed. Trish shrugged like she didn't care. I turned to Dez who had a far off look on his face and Austin just nodded but the smile didn't disappear.

You're so bipolar.

How am I bipolar?

Two weeks ago you were crying over this place and now you couldn't be happier!

Two weeks can change a person.

Can they?

Yes! God I hate you

I know but in the end we are always friends because Miss Goody Goody forgives way to much.

Excuse you! Maybe I should stop forgiving you...

Good luck trying Sweetheart. You ain't getting rid of me

I sighed in content and rested my head for a second. The last days are finally here.

Stop sighing!

Look Bob. I'm sorry but I'm not.

My name is The Best Person In the World

That's not a name...

Sigh.

-One Day Later- ( Just think of SpongeBob that's what I do )

Today was the day. The day my life was set free. The day my world changed. The day-

Okay we get it.

Can I finish?

No. Enough with the sentimental bullshit.

Where was I? Ahh now I remember. You see its not what's on the inside that counts, its what's on the outside.

You got that mixed up.

Nope

Your wrong. Nobody even says that. I mean people say its what's on the INSIDE that counts...but those people are losers. Not that I'm taking your side. But in a way... I guess I am.

Its what's on the outside that counts because in this jail on the inside its all bad I'm not free but on the outside I can be whoever I want to be. Don't you see?

OMG! That actually made some sense. Plus it rhymed so extra points on that.

Thank you Bob. I really think we are getting somewhere with this relationship.

Wow I'm flattered but I'm not really looking into dating at the moment

EWWWW! That's not what I meant you idiot!

Oh thank god.

Blink. Hey maybe that should be my signature thing!

Signature things are my thing!

Sigh.

A guard walked up to my cell and unlocked the door. I inhaled sharply and got up. The man led my down the hallway. I turned my head enough to catch a glimpse of Austin. Okay you know how I said eyes don't twinkle? Well I swear Austins are. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back as we approached the light. I turned my head around again as we walked through the jail front doors.

I've been in the dark for so long that seeing the light gives me a shred of hope. Maybe, just maybe everything will be alright.

I'm touched. Not.

Cue eye roll

Well welcome to the real world buddy.

You two pal.

So...what are we supposed to do?

Gulp

**Chapter Six locked and loaded. Ba Boom! Anyway I would just like to say AustinAndAllyForeverX is the best. I would also like to give a shout out to OctaviaHigh who loves to give super long reviews. I luv to mention people that review on ma stories. Anyway as much as I love this story I'm thinking of stopping it, I dont have many Reviews and Faves and Follows as I would like. Maybe you guys can change my mind? In other news I know I left you guys on a cliff hanger. Ma bad! He he. I don't know how they will survive in tha real world. Btw got a thousand views which I found pretty damn cool. Thanks!**


	7. A New Beginning

**I have been given some good advice so here are some things to keep in mind. First thing is I'll try to do a little less inner self. Second, I'm going to make Bob or inner self in italics so it will be less confusing. Third thing is this will start to relate back to Austin and Ally a lot more. But I won't change the summary. There you have it. I hope you like this chapter xD. Oh and I'm going to try to make the chaps longer for u peeps. Read!**

I stood on the sidewalk and watched as cars drove by. The sun beamed down on the town and there was a light breeze. Me, Austin, Dez, and Trish stood there in our big orange suits speechless.

"We should contact our parents." Austin said, the first one to speak up after a few minutes. I nodded blankly. This would be one hell of a reunion. Not in the good way. It has been about a year since I had seen my family and personally I didn't want to see them again.

Which way even is home? I resisted the urge to run back into the jail and hide from the real world. I cleared my throat before voicing my opinion." Why don't we all go together to all our family's?" I bit my lip as they all turned to me." For the support." I added.

They slowly nodded there heads and I gulped.

_You don't need a home. You got me!_

Thats sweet and all but...

_Wow. I never thought this day would come. I guess your moving on and I'm just not enough for you!_

Well I do need somewhere to sleep...and eat.

_Gross. Forget the invitation I don't even want to know the gross things you even do in that bed._

Are you kidding me?

_I don't recall...Look I'm just saying that your a hormonal teenager an-_

Fuck off!

_Gasps from the crowd. Its rude to cuss Ally. I thought you were better than that._

Cue eye roll.

"Where should we go first?" I asked glancing between my three friends." The press is going to have a field day." Austin muttered. While the others shrugged.

"Let's just go to my house then we can call all your parents first." Austin volunteered the first good idea.

"Perfect!" I breathed as we began to walk down the sidewalk.

It wasn't long until we reached Austin's house. It was huge and you couldn't miss it. It was a mansion that was was made beautifully. Words can't describe this house.

Well they kind of can. Its a big bright house with may big windows showing you the interior. Its 3 story's and has a flat roof. You can tell by looking at it there's as pool in the backyard.

My mouth gaped and I stared in shock at the house in front of me, I turned to see the same expressions on Trish and Dez's face.

_Ahhh! The luxury from being a famous pop star._

Oh shut it you!

_You know...now that I think about it. That could have been your life. But wait! It isn't. Wanna know why?_

Sigh.

_Oh that's right! You have stage fright. Silly me. So forgetful._

You wanna sing in front of a crowd of judging individuals? Not even sure if your good at singing or not!

_You have no self confidence. I on the other hand do._

Obviously.

I heard a laugh and peeled my eyes away from the house." Come on guys." He said walking down the path that led to the front door.

Trish and Dez followed numbly and I trailed behind glancing at the perfect shrubbery and the mowed lawn, taking in the beauty of it all.

Austin swung open the front door and headed inside. If you thought the exterior was nice then this would blow your mind. And I mean confetti everywhere. Literally.

It's a very bright home with tons of obviously expensive furniture and it tends to render you speechless. I would know.

Austin strolled through his house with ease. He headed to the kitchen and returned with a cellphone. He tossed it to me and it landed in my hands. I glanced at the screen of the phone then looked back up at Austin.

I knew my phone number by heart. There was a part of me that wished to call my parents but the bigger part of me was against it.

_Just do it!_

Don't rush me! I will. Maybe.

_Sigh._

Asshole inner me. You know what I am going to do it and theres nothing you can do about it!

_Okay.._

That's what I thought!

I typed the numbers into the key pad slowly. The phone began to ring and I held it up to my ear. As the phone rang I looked around. Austin was on another phone in the living room. Dez was rummaging through the fridge and Trish was watching TV. The ringing stopped.

"Hello?" A male voice spoke in an alarmingly familiar voice.

"Hi Dad." I said quietly not sure if her heard me or not. I heard a leather couch squeak and I could assume he was standing up." Ally? Is that you?" His voice sounding thick with...could it be regret? He never did visit me.

I sucked in a greedy breath." Yes its me. I just got out of jail. What's new?" I asked memories flooding my vision.

_Emotional Flashback_

_I walked into the kitchen dropping my backpack by my feet. My father, Lester stood at the stove making his famous and always delicious pasta. I took in the smell and a smile spread across my face._

_"What's new?" I asked. My dad turned and shrugged his shoulders." Nothing much what about you?"_

_I giggled at the silly rhyme and sat down." What's for dinner old man?" _

_"Something delicious for you madam." He said almost melodically._

_Returns to reality because realizes shes still on the phone_

Her dad laughed and she decided it sounded raspier than it used to." Nothing much how about you?" He asked his voice cracking. I felt tears appear in my eyes it took everything in me to not break down right then and there.

I let a few tears slide and I hugged myself trying to keep myself together." I've missed you." I told him my voice sounding weaker than usual. I could almost picture him nodding then.

"Missed you two Ally-Cat." He said his voice masked with something unrecognizable. Maybe sadness.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I fell to the floor sobs wracking my body.

I felt two arms wrap around me and I didn't care who it was because I cried on their shoulder until to dry to cry.

It could have been hours but the arms never left her and for that she was eternally grateful.

_Like in Toy Story!_

Seriously right now! I'm trying to have an emotional break down!

_Sucks to suck!_

I have come to the conclusion that you lack a heart.

_Huh. I feel like I have been told that before..._

What a surprise.

_I know right!_

I pulled away and looked up to see Austin. It must have been hours because it was dark outside. I looked deep into Austin's eyes and glanced down at his lips. I fought off the urge to kiss him.

I settled for his , pecking it lightly then hugging him so my body was flush against his." Thank you." I murmured a yawn threatening to escape past my lips. Austin's eyes searched mine and he took hold of my hand.

"Let's get some rest." He said noticing how tired I was. I nodded slowly as he led me to his bedroom. I can assume.

"Where's Trish and Dez?" I asked numbly as Austin directed me to the big king sized bed.

"We were all with you as you cried and then Trish fell asleep in Dez's lap so Dez took her to bed and I'm assuming he went to sleep to." He explained.

I smiled and collapsed on the bed. It was feathery soft and molded around my petite figure." Dear Lord." Ally breathed and fell asleep almost instantly as Austin layed bedside her.

Told you!

_Told me what?_

Trish and Dez!

_That doesn't prove anything._

You may be stubborn but this time I'm right.

_Just go to sleep._

Watch me!

_Sigh._


	8. Its Raining, Its Pouring

**Okay guys Im so touched! Those reviews were so heartfelt and nice I think I will cry. So thank you AustinAndAllyForeverX and also . ! You are like the best fans ever and Im so sorry for not updating sooner. I love both of your ideas and I'm going to try to fit as many as I can into the story. Thanks again and enjoy! :)**

I woke up my eyes fluttering open and a I felt someone nudging my arm. I glanced upward and saw Austin laying down beside me in his bright orange jumpsuit. "Eeep!" I shrieked falling off the bed and hitting the hard marble floor with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked concerned ,rushing over to me. I waved him off and picked myself up off the ground. I brushed myself off and memories of last night flooded my mind.

I felt my cheeks warm and I gave Austin a sheepish smile." I don't think I ever thanked you." I told him. He shrugged." You did but thats what friends are for." He reminded me and I felt my gut tighten. Friends..Right.

_Last I checked yah just friends. Although I know you loveee him_

Do you ever shut your big mouth?

_Who said I had a big mouth?_

Me.

_I feel like we have been drifting lately.._

Oh really?

_Yes. Ever since you chose Austin over me. I. Am. Hurt._

Sigh. You are an evil munchkin. And I would choose almost anyone over you.

_Oh. My. Gosh. Me too gurrrll!_

Ummm...

_Oh just shut up okay! I dont even like you! Skank._

Blink.

_Thats never going to catch on by the way._

Oh but sigh will?

_Duh. But it is my thing so if it doesn't I would still fine._

Sure.

_You are so contradictive and a total buzz kill and a party pooper. Boom._

_OMG! You did not just call me a party pooper!_

_Yes I did._

_Sniffle. I revoke my friendship to you!_

_You already did that!_

_Ughhh!_

I smiled and brought myself back to reality. I looked in the mirror and noticed my face was puffy and a cherry pink. I touched my skin softly and looked up at Austin." I haven't cried since ,like before I came to prison." I admitted beginning to walk out of the room.

Austin nodded but it was more of a quirk of his head. He followed behind me and I turned to Austin." Lets go wake up Dez and Trish." I told him flashing a mischievous grin.

Austin nodded trying his best to look like an evil mastermind even rubbing his hands together sinisterly. I snorted and headed to the door to see it closed. I arched my brow and turned to Austin but he just shrugged.

"On the count of three." I told him.

" One." I began." Two, Three." Austin finished kicking the door open with his leg.

"OMG EWWW!" I cried turning away Austins face filled with horror. He looked over at me eyes wide." Trish and Dez did it." He told me his voice crazed. Trish's head snapped up and she pulled the cover over her body even more. Dez was still deep asleep although most of his body was covered. Thank god.

She cursed under her breath as me and Austin ran. I sped after him and we ended up in the kitchen both of us panting. I leaned against the counter breathing in greedy gulps of air.

" I can't believe this." I breathed. Austin looked up still hunched over with his hands on his knees." I am scarred for life." He muttered and I nodded before we both broke out into fits of laughter.

I fell to the floor still laughing as Austin slipped down beside me. I looked over at him my laughter quieting. I sneaked a glance at his lips and noticed Austin do the same.

_Dont you do it Ally!_

Too bad.

I leaned and crashed my lips to Austins curling my fingers in his blond locks. Austin was a bit surprised at first but he kissed back after recovering placing his hands on my hips. I felt a few fireworks explode inside of me. In a literal sense.

I pulled away for a breath realizing what I had just done. A big smile threatened to take over my face and I let it rolling onto my back." Crazy day." I commented waiting for him to say something, anything.

A smirk spread over his face like peanut butter and he nodded." I agree. But its only the morning."

_I cant believe you kissed Austin!_

Well believe it. Also it was amazing.

_Snort. Save me the gory details._

Cue eye roll. By the way just for the record I was right.

_About..._

Trish and Dez! I told you and you wouldn't listen. I guess this just proves how much smarter than you I am.

_Alright. Ally-1 Bob-10000000000000_

Thats realistic.

_Very._

Also I knew your name is Bob! You even admitted it. Right again.

_It was just a typo._

Oh dont tell me you right typo! Its the little star thingy.

_Wow. I cant be friends with you! Are you kidding me? People who put stars are just to lazy to write typo._

No! The star means that your correcting yourself.

_Well what if someone doesnt know that? You cant just do that! Its selfish and rude an-_

Oh just stop talking. You disgust me.

_This relationship is over!_

It WAS a friendship! But whatever fine by me!

_It better be!_

Well it is! And there is nothing you can do about it!

_Like I give half of a flying shit!_

I sat up trying with every ounce of energy to calm the burning fury inside of me. " Pancake Time!" Austin screamed like a little girl hopping up off the ground and looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked slightly confused as I got off the floor and strode towards him." Make me pancakes." He instructed. I leaned my head to the side and a giggle escaped past my lips." Are you serious? Do it yourself." I told him walking over to the cupboard and grabbing a box of pancake mix. I tossed it at him and he caught it with ease.

" I don't know how." He said shamefully his cheeks flushing a strawberry pink. Which made him look adorable!

_Im not going to comment on that._

Good.

_I'm now officially shunning you._

Okay.

_Un-shun. Do you even care? Re-shun_

First of all thats cheating second of all not really.

_Flexes jaw_

You dont even have a jaw.

_Stays silent._

Sigh.

I ruffled Austins hair and took the box of pancake mix." I'll teach you."

I grabbed the ingredients a poured them in the bowl before whisking it all together my body slightly spinning." You should cook more often." Austin told me watching me with a glint in his eyes. But yet they still dont twinkle. Thats impossible.

I rolled my eyes and poured the batter into the sizzling pan." Can you flip them?" I asked. His hazel orbs widened into mini spheres. He shook his head and I had to muffle a laugh with the back of my hand.

His eyes lit up. " But since Im so useless I will sing to you as you flip." He told me grabbing his guitar and hesitantly playing a few chords. I gave him a look." What? I have been in jail I'm a bit rusty." He said defensively.

I shook my head and tended to the pancakes." What song?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. Austin thought for a second." The Run and Go." He decided playing the guitar.

" I am up against the wall ,the wall. I can hear them coming down the hall. I have killed a man and all I know is I am on the run and go." He started and I watched him mesmerized temporarily forgetting about the pancakes.

" Don't want to call you in the nighttime. Don't want to give you all my pieces. Don't want to hand you all my troubles-" He sang." Don't want to give you all my demons." I intervened not noticing that the pancakes were burning.

" You'll have to watch me struggle from several rooms away. But tonight I need you stay." We sang together our voices twirling together perfectly. I jumped a little when I heard the smoke alarms go off and water begin to shower down on me and Austin.

I froze and felt the water trickle down my small body. I looked up at Austin and he looked surprised and his mouth was popped open in a open smile. I felt a few giggles erupt out of me and noticed that my orange jumpsuit was completely soaking and sticking to me. My hair was also very wet and clinging to my face.

I heard shrieks from the bedroom and I folded over laughing." Looks like the storm hit them two." I joked between laughs. Austin nodded laughing along with me.

Trish appeared in the kitchen soaking wet with only a robe wrapped around her body. Her usual wild hair tamed and less puffy and makeup splotchy on her face." What the hell is going on?" She demanded angrily.

" I burnt pancakes." I told her walking over to the stove and throwing the pan with the black pancakes in the sink as the water reduced to a slight sprinkling. My face still had a huge mile long smile on it.

_Nice!_

Thanks buddy. Oh wait. Hey you talked to me!

_Oops._

Hah!

_Well you called me your buddy._

Dang.

Trish growled and stormed away just as Dez appeared also in a robe." What the.." He started trailing off as he looked at us. His red hair looked less crazy wet. It looked like it had worn and I thought of our Dez growing up and I felt my heart shrivel slightly. I mean after last night.

I shudder but give Dez a quick hug. Dez pulled away." Wait a second." He said eyeing me suspiciously." What is this about?" He asked raising a brow. I giggled and felt my heart expand slightly. Maybe our Dez is still there.

I patted his back and turned to Austin realizing the 'raining' stopped." Why did it hit Dez and Trish's bedroom?" I asked him hardly noticing Dez leave. Austin grin widened so it covered most of his face." I did that." He said moving aside to show me a little box which controlled the rain.

I laughed and hugged Austin tightly not wanting to let go." That was awesome!" I exclaimed standing up on my tiptoes and kissing his forehead before looking over at the kitchen.

" Unfortunately there aren't pancakes anymore. Sorry." I apologized a slight blush forming on my cheeks. Austin pouted sticking out his bottom lip." We can go out to eat." He suggested.

" Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked prodding teasingly.

Austin wrung his hands together." I think I am." He said honestly.

" Well I guess I'm okay with that." I joked turning around to go change blowing him a flirtatious kiss. My heart fluttered and he laughed as I headed to the bedroom.

Score!

_More like gross. I am disgusted_

Why? Against love?

_Nope I just dont personally like either of you._

Your honesty is refreshing.

_Good to know Im helping one hopeless soul today._

So what should I wear on my date?

_Anything ugly_

Thanks for the heads up. I'll see what I can do.

**This was alot of fun to write and I laughed the whole time. I hope you guys laughed while reading it. Im back in business and better than ever! I couldnt let you guys down! Hehehhehehe! bEsT cHaPtEr YeT i ThInK!Alright byyyyyyeeeee! jUmBo ShRiMp OuT!**


End file.
